


Teddy's Hair

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Loss of Parent(s), Metamorphmagus, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bright pink, usually. In honor of his mum.Oneshot/drabble





	Teddy's Hair

Whenever anyone would see Teddy Lupin, the first thing they would notice would probably be his hair. It was the same for those who knew him, and for strangers. Especially in muggle London, people would come up to him in awe.

“Where did you get your hair dyed?” Strangers would ask. “It looks so authentic!”

And you know what? The answer would always be, “My mum.” Even if it was like a joke that other people didn’t understand.

Even if deep down it made him sad.


End file.
